Endings And Secondary
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: A life that has known nothing but darkness, the light he saw once now gone. The years go by, and slowly, his very life fades away as well, fading into nothingness. But there is something more, one last goodbye before everything breaks. Oneshot.


**Not much to say here. This was originally writen on Tumblr as a thanks to all my followers (since my Leo RP hit 100 followers last night). I know this may seem sad, but the end is sweet (even if it's rushed a bit.)**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

How much time has passed?

How many long days have gone by, faded away into nothingness?

How long…?

How…?

Since then, many years have gone by. The vessel for Glen trudges on through each day of these years.

The fight is long gone, over and done with. The heir of the Baskervilles took the throne and became 'Glen' soon after, becoming Duke Baskerville. Gilbert joined his brother Vincent and they became right hand men to Glen. The duke searched out his last closest confidant though, the one who had still called him a friend. But that blond had vanished without a trace. A girl named Alice Baskerville disappeared at the same time, and people thought they had descended back to the Abyss together or were hiding somewhere as refuges.

Over these years, a mysterious occurrence has gone on. In a cemetery, a flower will appear mysteriously on a grave overnight. On August 8th, a Statice flower will appear on the grave of Elliot Nightray. No one knows who leaves the flower there.

Things change, just as the seasons do.

On one day in September in the Baskerville mansion, the young duke peeks at the outside through a window in the library. Softly, his royal purple eyes watch as a leaf falls to the ground, slowly and twirling in the light breeze. Still gazing outsize, the noirette sighs and grabs his red cloak, draping it around his shoulder and he quietly heads for the terrace.

Leo Baskerville became duke at 16 years old, shortly after what almost was a repeat of the Tragedy of Sablier- for a second time. The first time he recalled it almost happening again was at the home of a vile man named Isla Yura. On that night, Leo and Alice were meant to be sacrificed. Oz Vessalius had stopped Yura from destroying the Sealing Stone and saved Alice. On Leo's end though, he had been saved by his former master, who stopped his mother from killing Leo. What happened afterwards though was the true turning point, and Leo didn't like to think about what happened in those moments.

Ever since those dark days, he lost sight of himself and he didn't care. He had survived it all, even when Jack Vessalius- through Oz- had impaled him.

But Leo knew his fate. He had found out what fate awaited him in time.

When Vincent told the former servant that his body would eventually rot away, slow and agonizing, he secluded himself for a while. In a year, at 19-years old, he had attempted two suicides, yet both had failed; for he could not die because he was a Baskerville. The only option left was to accept it and wait.

"It will be fall soon." Was the mutter that came from his lips. At this point in time, Leo was now 24 years old. His hair had grown a bit longer and the bangs he usually used to cover his eyes had grown out a little as well, drooping over his eyes.

A breeze gusted through the area as he stood on the terrace , looking over the land in front of him. The duke was slightly cold, so he shivered against it. Leo stood here alone, and just that- no one else but himself. Some part of him yearned to have someone by his side right now, but long ago he lost the only one who fit the bill. A part of him still missed that Nightray boy, but Leo accepted and knew there was no way to get him back.

So now, only he could enjoy the crisp, fall air.

After a bit of silent pondering over this thoughts and whatever tasks he had to attend to today, Leo decided to head back inside. There were still many things he had to get done, as was his responsibility as Duke Baskerville.

As Glen Baskerville.

When the noirette started to walk down a hallway, the curtains half drawn in, something occurred. It was a sudden feeling that made him stop in his tracks. However at that moment, a bust of pain tore up through his petite body. Surprised and clearly in pain, Leo collapses onto his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. It was only followed by him suddenly puking; his body hunched over and gasping.

After his fit, and sudden purging of his stomach, Leo can only come to one conclusion.

His body was beginning to deteriorate.

A year later Leo began to suffer blackouts and convulsions.

Soon after, his right eye rotted away. His left one followed days before his 26th birthday.

He managed to survive for two more years.

* * *

On October 25th Leo Baskerville turned 28…

…And he was on his death bad.

He had grown progressively weak over the past four years, and the day his right eye fell out of his skull his flesh started to tear away. He lost his skills as a pianist and could no longer hold up a book. Gilbert and Vincent took care of him, and were surprised that he still, up till this point, managed to keep up with this duties as a duke.

But there was nothing that could be done now.

Silently, in his room where he lay, the noirette was waiting for it to be over; all this pain and suffering would finally end. And the lights would vanish and the voices would cease. Then again, he would cease to exist too.

"Vincent," He heard quietly. "I found something."

"What?"

'_Gilbert? Vincent?'_ Leo wondered, almost delirious. Their voices were close to him. It was interrupted with a rustle of paper and then a silence.

"You should give it to him." Gilbert said at last.

"But, brother, look at him. He wouldn't-"

"It doesn't matter."

A dead sentence. And it was true because Leo as dying so it wouldn't matter.

Vincent sighed and walked up to the noirette's bed, suddenly taking one of his hands and putting something in it.

'_Paper?'_

"Goodbye, Duke Leo Baskerville. Thanks for changing my mind." That had been Vincent.

"Leo… I saw Glen in you, but… You were a good kid." That had been Gilbert.

When he heard them walk away, Leo's bandaged hands fumbled to open the paper. But… ah, what was the point. He couldn't see anyway.

"_We'll help you."_

The voices!

Before Leo could protest, the darkness suddenly cleared and he could _see_ the open paper in his hands.

It was… addressed to Leo…

_Dear Leo,_

_Hey, I noticed you've been acting strange lately. What's with you, huh?! I don't want to see you so upset. Actually, come talk to me. I don't know what's going on between us, but cheer up. I really…like to see you smile. _

_You… You're so precious, and nothing in this world will replace you. So hurry up and feel better!_

_I promise, mark my words, I'll show you this world is beautiful._

_-Elliot Nightray_

Leo read it over again, unbelieving those words, but his vision feel into darkness again. Those damaged hands trembled, but somehow, he was okay.

It was a loving last message from Elliot.

And a tear slid down his face.

That afternoon, Leo Baskerville died. And all the while he held the note.

The Statice flowers on Elliot's grave stopped appearing.

* * *

After the private funeral service as over, the people all gone, two strangers made their way to the grave.

One was blond. The other was a brunette.

The blond stared at the headstone, reading the words carved there.

"Leo…" He whisipered.

Oz Vessalius started to cry. Alice Baskerville came up and held his hand, comforting her lover.

"You were always my friend."

* * *

Far away he wandered, in a world far beyond what was gone.

He walked along the edge of a brook, silently thinking about many things. He stared into the water, the color reminding him of his friend's eyes.

Oh, how the noirette missed Elliot.

"Leo."

Eyes widening, he quickly turned around, hardly believing who stood before him with a smile on his face.

The smile he loved.

"E-Elliot…"

Leo, not wasting a minute more, rushed up into the Nightray's arms and embraced him. He held tightly, not wanting to let go.

Elliot also returned the hug. "Leo, look at me."

He did as commanded by Elliot, and when Leo looked up into those eyes he knew.

"I'm right here."

He was forgiven.

"I missed you, Elliot."


End file.
